1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for displaying a user interface on an electronic device, and more particularly to a device and method for displaying a user interface on an electronic device based on communication between the electronic device and a mobile network operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a mobile communication technology, electronic, devices may perform not only a voice call function but also various data communication functions. Furthermore, various mobile network operators (MNOs) may provide a global roaming service so that a user may use a mobile communication service with a number assigned to the user anywhere in the world. For such a global roaming service, electronic devices, for example, mobile devices such as cell phones or tablets, may be equipped with a subscriber identification module (SIM) card that may store information related to a mobile network operator such as subscriber profile information. In the subscriber profile information, a file structure, data or an application related to a mobile network operator or various data related to a sub scriber identification module may be packaged and installed in the form of software.
Applications for providing a network-based communication service may obtain the information stored in a subscriber identification module to use a network operated by a mobile network operator.
Since a method for displaying or executing various applications (e.g., a call application, a wireless Internet application, a short message service application, a multimedia message service application, a multimedia application, or the like) in an electronic device is determined at the time of manufacturing the electronic device or distributing the applications, it may not be easy for a user to change this method after purchasing the electronic device or downloading the applications. For example, in the case where the electronic device has information relating to a mobile network operator or subscriber identification module information, even if the information on a mobile network operator or a subscriber identification module is changed, a user interface or information displayed by the user interface may not be changed according to the information change. Even if the mobile network operator is changed, information on a previous mobile network operator may be provided to the user through a user interface. Therefore, the user may be unable to perform an operation set or desired by the user, and may experience difficulty in efficiently using services provided by the electronic device.